galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of Togr
The Togr Queen (Absolute Ruler /monarch of the Togar) As a matriarchal society the Togar worship their females. The Togar family centers on a female leader and this translates to society and government. Females hold high offices and carry the family lines. Males are able to gain higher posts but never the leading one. The Queens rules over the entire Togar Kingdom and all its colonies and outposts, but she is still called the Queen of Togr (Home planet). There are seven houses that traditionally considered noble and are the dynasties that compete for the Throne. Changes only happen if a queen dies without suitable female offspring. In such cases it often comes to internal wars of succession that rarely escalate into the general population and society. These wars are fought clandestine, using assassination, black mail and similar means to secure the Throne for a different dynasty. The current queen comes from the Drugr house and the Drugr dynasty holds the Throne now for almost 600 years. The current queen was unable to produce a suitable female successor (princess) Any artificial pre determination of the offspring sex is strictly prohibited as the Queen rescinds her authority by divine means and any interference is seen as defiance of the Spirits will. The other houses becoming more restless and anticipate their chance of breaking the Drugr families hold on the Throne. Internal squabbling and assassinations are already taking place among the other families. The position of the current queen is further complicated and her political influence is waning due to the Birth of the Fur of Innocence. The All White Togar Female by prophecy and divine laws replace the queen (any queen) and become the supreme ruler. The first priestess fearing that her role as Queen maker and her influence as highest priestess would be gone if the All White Togar comes into her own. Who needs a priestess if the embodiment of the Light spirit walks among the mortals? She fabricated a story denouncing the All White as a product of evil. However the rumors are already out and the Togar population whispers about the All White, especially since she was “miraculously” saved before her execution and disappeared. The queen of course was informed how the All White escaped and commanded her fleet to retrieve the White Furred Togar. The situation for the current queen is further compounded by the old Warrior King legendDespite the fact that the Togar are a matricidal society for many thousand years, the legend of an all powerful warrior king persists and is the most sacred and most revered legend of the Togar. The Warrior king had, so the Legend says, united the individual kingdoms all over Togr and in doing so made the Togar one, united people and creating a golden age of unparalleled prosperity, advancements and science. The Togar ascended to the stars under this wise and powerful king. Since no one could match his strength and fighting skills, he was assassinated by a white furred female. To this day during the Aplr festivals, male and female warriors don Warrior King Masks and participate in ritualistic fighting. During the Alper Festival, the most important Togar event, the queen dons the origian Warrior King armor and mask in a parade and the ritualistic fight of the disguised queen against a the forces of evil. The original mask and armor has disappeared. While she has attended the last seven Alper Festivals with a copy, she knows if this secret becomes public her days as queen are done and her house will fall. Some of her political enemies criticize her for associating with a human (Alex Enroe) who she considers a friend. While most Togar love the fact they can purchase Union Bacon some resent the fact it comes from inferior humans. Category:Society Category:People